Poison
by Sanded Silk
Summary: Third songfic. Rated for lemon. That's all I'm gonna say. NejiSaku


Third songfic, and fifteenth story!! XD

This one's done to the song "Poison" by Alice Cooper. I liked this song more than the other version only because this song has more electric guitar parts... :-/ XD

WARNING: Contains lemon.

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, the main pairing would SO TOTALLY BE NEJISAKU RIGHT NOW DX**

--Sanded Silk-- ♥

* * *

_Your cruel device... _

Sakura's heart raced as she whipped her head around in the cold, spooky alley. 

_Your blood, like ice.. _

It was just him and her now. He could smell the scent of her lustful fear, and she could hear the steady beat of his pulse, even though neither could see each other.  
_  
One look could kill... _

Then, she saw him. But just for a moment. She saw his silver eyes in the midst of the dark shadows, looking at her with intense lust. Almost as soon as they met eyes, his disappeared, and Sakura's heart skipped a beat as something dark and silky brushed her skin.  
_  
My pain, your thrill..._

Suddenly, his arms were around her, his lips pressed to the tender spot of her neck above the collar of her red shirt. She gasped, and he sneered, before pulling her further into the shadows, ignoring her screams of protest. 

I want to love you but I better not touch...

She felt the hard brick wall press painfully into her back, and bit her lip to keep from screaming.

I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop

He grasped her wrists and held them to the wall, and unhesitantly crushed his lips to hers. She struggled in vain, and he merely smirked.  
_  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much _

He was really getting to her now, really arounsing her. Though she knew it was wrong, the lust was building steadily within her. Even though she couldn't see him, she knew he had a nice body; every muscle in his body was taunt. His hair was long and silky, and his breath against her mouth was like a gust of wind from heaven. 

_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison... _

She wanted to scream, wanted to break away from his hold. But she couldn't. No; it was more like she _wouldn't, _which scared her. And even though she wouldn't acknowledge it, her conscience knew it was true: the reason why she wouldn't push him away was because she really _wanted_ him. 

_You're poison running through my veins... _

He felt her shiver deliciously, and his tongue flicked out to moisten his lip. His hand wandered from her shoulder, past her chest, to her stomach, his fingers slipping up the hem of her shirt. She didn't bother to struggle. 

_Your mouth, so hot... _

His lips were like a pair of heatened tongs, branding her with his name. His tongue was worse- or better?- it completely dominated her mouth, making her dizzy, stealing her senses. 

_In your web I'm caught.. _

She wanted him. She acknowledged the fact now, and was impatient. And she knew he wanted her too. A voice deep within her mind screamed at her to regain her senses and to refuse this stranger, but her body refused to obey. And so she stayed in the strong, ominous arms of the stranger, allowing him to take over. 

_Your skin, so wet... _

She felt his bare chest against hers, and realized with a shock that he had somehow managed to undress her without her realizing. His fingers were now playing with her panties, pulling them down centimeter by centimeter. She moaned distressfully, and he shushed her with another round of steamy lip-to-lip contact. 

_Black lace on sweat... _

When he succeeded in yanking the lacey garment from her hips, his mouth quickly found the soft space between her legs. 

_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins... _

She moaned as his hands flicked up and down her thighs, trying to make her release. He massaged the area of skin with his lips persuasively, rubbing her hips and caressing her thighs. 

_I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name... _

With a scream, she calmed down, and he eagerly lapped up the liquids flowing from her body. She shifted, moaning, and he gave the small area of skin a rewarding nip before raising his abdomen, smirking. She let out a small squeak as he shifted to place his hips over hers. 

_Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin... _

Now she was slightly regretful of her decision to remain in his hold. What had she gotten herself into? But it was too late to regret when she felt the hardness of his manhood press dangerously against her. 

_I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison... _

He gave her an experimental thrust, slowly, to allow her to situate herself. She squinched her eyes at the momentary pain, and he pulled himself back out. Satisfied that she was now as ready as she could get, he thrusted himself into her again, except this time harder and faster. She nearly screamed at the sensation is triggered. 

_You're poison running through my veins... _

For the first time that night, he spoke. Well, not exactly _spoke_; more like moaned. It was when he released inside her. 

_You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains _

He was lying on top of her, breathing hard, when she decided that she needed to leave. She gently gave the stranger a push at the shoulders with her hands, and he, understanding, rolled off of her. 

The two dressed in silence, and when they were done, he pulled her into his arms and gave her one last kiss, square on the lips. He released her, and she stumbled slightly. When her vision became sharp again, he was gone.

As she left the alley, she noticed a sign indicating the name of the deserted street. She squinted up at the sign, and memorized the name of the street quickly, committing the name to memory. With a small smile curving the corner of her lip, she started her walk home.

_Poison..._

* * *

**A/N:** Done!!! --barfs-- 

I'm sorry about the lack of detail in this oneshot; I seriously CAN'T describe sex scenes without blushing beet-red and feeling diry... o.O

ANYWAY. Please review!!

--Sanded Silk-- ♥


End file.
